BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoboiBoy is the Main Character of the Series, his Catchphrase is "Awesome". Personality Boboiboy is a 10 year old boy that is very friendly towards his friends. Boboiboy has 3 powers of the 3 elements, Earth, Wind and Lightning then splits into 3 of the said powers, He likes playing football with Gopal and play Papa Zola Video Games .Can sometimes be very forgetful if the 3 is far from another. The appearance of Boboiboy is a small sized young boy with brown eyes and long hair. In the first season, He wears a Brown shirt with a orange Jacket that is zipped up, pointy shoes, a Dinosaur-like hat and Brown pants. In the extended finale where he is seen in Rintis Island Primary School. He wears the outfit almost the same in the first season however has some White in his jacket and grew taller which surprises his friends. Transformations Boboiboy Lightning A Transformation of the main Boboiboy, In this form, He still wears the same outfit when he was together only the color is Orange.He can only project Lightning Sword and throw it on his foe, Later evolved into Boboiboy Thunder. BoboiBoy Land A Transformation of the 3 Boboiboy, In this form, He wears the same outfit as the main Boboiboy but instead of a Orange Scheme, It is Red instead. He can project earthquakes, landslides and turn his fists into fist-like rocks whom he called Sands of Hands in Episode 11. Later Evolved into Boboiboy Earthquake. BoboiBoy Wind A Transformation of the 3 Boboiboy. He wears a Yellow scheme instead of Orange. He can project strong Wind currents,Tornadoes. Later evolved into Boboiboy Hurricane. Evolved Transformations See also:BoboiBoy Transformations and Colors These transformations are much more powerful,evolved form of transformations by Boboiboy, All the 3 Boboiboys had changed their clothing styles, Powers and Physical apperances. Boboiboy Thunder An evolved form of Boboiboy Lightning, The first Evolved Boboiboy of the 3, He was evolved by Adudu when Probe, Computer and Adudu himself are torturing Boboiboy Lightning with Exploding balloons, Due to the balloons exploded, This causes Boboiboy to become Boboiboy Thunder . His clothing scheme is still the same however the color of his clothes are more of a Red and Black instead of an Orange one and His eyes are now Red. His powers are Lightning Speed which can move very fast and a Red Longer Lightning Sword, he is cured after Probe said his Catchprase "Awesome". BoboiBoy Hurricane The Second boboiboy to evolve, Due to eating plenty of biscuits of Yaya which has a fake milk in it's ingredients, He Became Boboiboy Hurricane. the new feature for Boboiboy Hurricane is his Hoverboard which can fly Boboiboy Hurricane without Walking. His Clothes and Hoverboard are Teal Based instead of Yellow. His Eyes are also Teal. He can now project even Stronger Wind Currents, Tornadoes and forming Himself into a Zorb Ball, he is cured when he cried after watching a sad Telenovela featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. BoboiBoy Earthquake The Third Last Boboiboy to evolve, He forced himself evolved when the other 2 Boboiboy are defeated by Mukalakus the Giant Robot. In This form, He is now able to project a new type of rock to project Stronger Earthquakes and Stronger fists. his Clothes are now Black and Gold and His eyes are also Gold. 'Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:Yong Pin Aerotrain Passengers Category:Boboiboy's Family Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Super Heroes Category:Males Category:Kids